


Mensahe ng Ligaw na Paruparo

by Prinsipe ng Poot (WhatWentWrongWithWalter)



Category: Janus Sílang Series - Edgar Calabia Samar, Philippine Literature & Related Works
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Spoilers for Book 2: Janus Silang at ang Labanang Manananggal-Mambabarang, in a dream
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWentWrongWithWalter/pseuds/Prinsipe%20ng%20Poot
Summary: “Parang ganito, ha, sis. Ang kamatayan, like two sides of the same coin.”





	Mensahe ng Ligaw na Paruparo

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING: BOOK 2 SPOILERS**  
>  Prompt ng Week 1, para sa #Januserye2020xPasko!

Iisa ang mukha ng lungkot at gálit. Minsan, hindi alam ni Mira ang pinagkaiba.

Huli na nang malaman niya ang balita. Kung paano siya nakatulog sa gitna ng kaguluhan, hindi rin niya alam. Inis na inis siya sa sarili. Mabilis siyang magising, sa kahit anong tunog. Tahol ng aso. Kaluskos sa bubong dulot ng naghahabulang daga’t pusa. Bulong ng hangin na hinihipan ang mga dahon. Mahinang katok. Pagbukas ng pinto. Lagitik ng sahig. Lagitik ng kama ni Miro.

Palagi siyang naaalimpungatan sa pagdating ni Miro sa loob ng kanilang kuwarto. Mas late siya natutulog, lalo na kapag nakikipagdaldalan kasama ni Janus pagkatapos maghapunan. Pareho pa naman silang madaldal ni Janus. Kaya close na close sila, parang ‘di-mapagbiyak na buko.

Ito lang ang unang beses na hindi narinig ni Mira ang pagpasok ni Miro. O ang pagkatok ni Janus sa kalagitnaan ng madaling araw. Inis na inis siya dahil wala man lang, ni isang bagani— o sinuman sa mansyon!— ang nagtangkang gisingin siya noong gabing nangyari iyon.

“Wala na si Miro.”

Apat na salita. Apat na salitang sumaksak sa kaniyang dibdib noong umaga.

Nagpaliwanag si Janus. Sinikap niyang lunukin ang bawat mapait na salita. Tumango-tango. Pagkatapos, humingi siya ng oras upang mapag-isa muna. Pagkasara ng pinto, sumandal siya. Napatiklop ang mga tuhod. Dahan-dahang lumuhod, at napahiga na lang siya sa lapag ng kanilang kuwarto. Walang salita o sigaw mula sa mga labing nanginginig. Gumapang lang ang mga luha, pumatak sa sahig. Magkahalo ang luha ng gálit, at luha ng lungkot.

* * *

Nang minsan mayroong nakapasok na puting paruparo sa loob ng kaniyang kuwarto, nagbiro siya’t binati ito ng, “Hi, Miro!”

Nang ikuwento niya ito noong hapunan, natawa si Janus, napahagikgik din sina Manong Isyo at Kuya Renzo, tumango naman si Manong Joey. Dalawang buwan nang nakalipas mula ng pagkamatay ni Miro.

Pagdating ng gabi, napanaginipan nga niya ang kakambal. Nasa labas lang sila ng mansiyon, sa bandang hardin. Nasa kubo si Miro, hindi niya nakikita. Nagtatampisaw naman siya sa pool, nakalubog ang mga paa. Ramdam niya ang maginaw na Disyembreng hangin. Naalala niyang tinawag pa niya si Miro para lumapit.

“December na talaga, sis! Halika!”

“Uy, ‘wag mo ‘kong basahin please! Hindi ako nakikipaglaro sa ‘yo!” sumbat agad ng binatilyo.

“Promise, I’m not going to splash on you! Halika na kasi!” Siyempre, sinabi lang niya iyon para lumapit ang kambal.

“Nako, hindi mo magugustuhan kapag binasâ mo ‘ko. Sinasabi ko sa ‘yo!”

"Ako pa talaga?"

Nagsalok na si Mira ng tubig at siya na mismo ang tumayo't lumapit papuntang kubo. Hindi naman tumayo si Miro o nagtago, kaya nabuhusan nga ni Mira, ngunit dumaan lang ang tubig sa kaniyang katawan. Hindi nabasa ang kaniyang kambal, ni hindi natuluan, kahit ng isang patak. Doon lang nahampas ng katotohanan si Mira.

“Wala ka na, Miro…” bulong niya.

Mahiyang tumango ang binatilyo. “But don’t be sad! Don’t worry about me. Please?” Biglang bawi nito. “Parang ganito, ha, sis. Ang kamatayan, like two sides of the same coin.”

“Ano?”

“Isipin mo, sa isang side, may nakangiti. Sa kabila, merong nakasimangot. So anong side ng kamatayan ang gusto mong tingnan? There’s no right or wrong answer naman, of course.”

“Sis,” napatawa na lang si Mira. “Since when are you so deep with metaphors?”

“Aba, sis!” Nakapamewang si Miro. “Everything’s a metaphor! Even life’s a metaphor! Embrace mo na lang 'yan!”

Narinig lang niya ang salitang "embrace," matik ang paglundag ni Mira para yakapin sana si Miro, ngunit hangin lang ang nahawakan niya. Sinubukan niya muli, at sinubukan pa nang paulit-ulit-ulit, hanggang nagsalita na mismo si Miro.

"Sorry… I can’t…”

“Kahit sa panaginip, hindi kita mayakap?”

Nagpigil ng luha si Mira, ngunit kumakaskas ang luha sa kaniyang lalamunan, nagkukumahog na makawala. Huminga siya nang malalim.

"It's ok," udyok ni Miro. "It's ok to cry."

Tsaka lang niya binuga ang lahat ng kinimkim na samâ ng loob. Sumigaw siya, humagulgol. Sunud-sunod ang paghiwa ng maiinit na luha. Napaluhod siya, napahiga sa kubo.

Lumapit si Miro, yumuko sa kaniyang tabi. Nilapag niya ang kamay sa balikat ni Mira, ngunit tumagos lamang ito. “Promise, next time, kapag nag-visit ako sa bahay, magpaparamdam ako. Basta, ayan, may cold touch, 'di ba? Ako 'yan.”

“Huh? E palagi kong... Bumibisita ka ba sa bahay? Sa ‘kin? Since when?”

“Lagi’t lagi, siyempre! Bongga, ‘di ba? Akala mo ba, mag-isa ka lang? Well, diyan ka nagkakamali, sis!”

Suminghot si Mira at napangisi na. “All this time, may kalaro pala ako?”

“Always!”

Iyon ang huling nabanggit ni Miro. Always. Lagi’t lagi. Lubos na pinanghahawakan iyon ni Mira, araw-araw, gabi-gabi.

**Author's Note:**

> Fan na fan ng Janus Silang? Walang makausap tungkol dito? KAUSAPIN NIYO AKO! PLEASE!
> 
> Ako si **@PrinsipeNgPoot** sa Twitter, at **waltangina** naman sa Tumblr!


End file.
